Teambuilding
by LindaAndrewsfan
Summary: The Holby girls do some teambuilding.


Charlie had arranged a team building exercise for some of his female colluges, he had invited Linda Andrews, Roxy Bird, Zoe Hanna, Jessica Harrison, Lara Stone and Louise Tyler. The girls all got in the people carrier.

"Linda come sit with me", Zoe called.

"But I thought you were sitting with me", Jessica asked.

Linda walked off and went to the back of the car as Lara and Roxy just watched. Jessica went to the front and sat with Charlie as Louise sat next to Lara on the end.

"The girls at the back are they noisy", Lara asked.

"They wait for each other in the staff room and Mr Jordan prefers it if they aren't working together, both of them have now left the ED", Louise replied.

Charlie looked at Jessica, she was upset as Linda had gone off to sit with Zoe at the back of the car. Charlie smiled at Jessica.

"I suppose its my fault, I should have kelt in touch, I couldn't bring myself to help her when she misscarried so its all the best she's made a new best friend", Jessica said.

"Linda and Zoe have been friends for a while now", Charlie said.

"I've noticed", Jessica replied.

Charlie drove off as Linda and Zoe started to play I spy. Roxy and Lara looked at each other as Louise had her earphones in. Louise's iPod ran out of battrey so she just sat there. Jessica looked out of the front window.

"Charlie", Jessica said.

Charlie swerved to miss a horse which was running across the road he crashed into the railing and looked behind him. Jessica was fine.

"Everyone ok", Charlie asked.

"Anyone got a paper bag", Zoe asked.

"Sure", Jessica replied.

Jessica got out and went to the back where Linda was having a panic attack. Zoe got out to let Jessica near Linda. Charlie walked round to the back of the car to check on her.

"Is she ok, no serious injury", Lara asked with her thivk Australian accent.

"Your Australian", Louise asked.

"Yeah", Lara replied.

"I've always wanted to go", Louise said.

Roxy awkwardly sat there, she had quit nursing over twelve years ago to work as a nursrey teacher so she just watched everyone else. Jessica had managed to calm Linda down but she was tearful.

"W-wheres Zoe", Linda asked.

"I'm right here hun", Zoe replied.

Jessica checked Linda over and gave her another paper bag just in case she would start to feel sick a little later. Zoe was stood on the side having a cigerette. Charlie walked over to her and looked at her.

"I've not had any breakfast", Zoe said.

"Then eat something more healthy", Charlie said.

Jessica bent down and passed Linda her pink bag, she looked through it trying to find her lunch box, she eventually found it under everything. She got out a huge chocolate muffin.

"What like that", Zoe replied after seeing Linda had two.

"Well sometimes its the healthier option", Charlie replied.

Jessica got out allowing Zoe to sit back down. She walked to the front as Charlie caught up with her. He smiled.

"Where did you think about bringing paper bags", Charlie asked.

"Lucas was terrible at being travel sick and then Amelia would complain that the car smells and Linda has done it once while with me, that's when Sean started to hate her because he now had to sit in the back", Jessica replied.

"It was a clever idea", Charlie said.

Jessica got back into the car and turned to check on Linda, she was doing fine. Zoe was smiling at Linda's muffin so she gave her the other one just as Charlie got back in.

"I love you", Zoe said.

"Thank you", Charlie joked knowing it wasn't about him.

They drove off and eventually got to the place which is called Forrest of life. Everyone got out and they walked over to where they needed to be, Charlie went to get the car and parked it by the place. He got the equipment out.

"Now I need two people to get water", Charlie said.

Zoe and Linda both volunteered and went over and took the bucket and the washing up bowl. Jessica took the twigs and Lara and Roxy took the bigger bag. Charlie went over to where they were and Zoe came down with the bucket. She placed it where Charlie asked.

"Where's Linda", Charlie asked.

"There", Zoe pointed out.

"Aww bless", Jessicasaid.

Linda was walking slowly with the bucket and eventually got there and put the bucket down where Charlie told her to put it.

"I didn't want my leggings to get wet", Linda replied.

Zoe just laughed. They all went to an area and Charlie went round Jessica and Linda had teamed up after their wasn't enough space. They put the twigs together and then waited for Charlie who had the matches.

"Zoe do not light it with your lighter", Charlie said.

Zoe put her lighter back in her bag. Linda had taken a seat back as they waited for the matches. Jessica joined her. Charlie came over and Jessica did the match as they watched Lara struggle to light hers. Roxy had a fire going and Zoe was still waiting like Louise. Charlie went over to Louise and then Zoe.

"Now feed your fires", Charlie said.

The girls started to feed their fires with small thin sticks while Linda just watched. Charlie got out the marshmallows and the kebab sticks.

"Linda would you like some marshmallows", Charlie asked.

Linda walked over. She picked out two and Charlie used the fire Lara had finally got going to roast Linda's marshmallows for her. Linda went and sat on the bench. Roxy and Zoe were roasting theres and Lara made a smore.

"My chocolate is crunchie its not chocolate isn't supposed to be crunchie", Lara said.

"I like crunchie bars, they are chocolate", Linda replied.

Jessica and Zoe both started laughing. Linda sat their with her kebab stick as Charlie looked over at her.

"Linda would you like some more", Charlie asked.

Linda got two morevand tried to roast them herself, she walked around trying in everyones fire. In the end she just ate her marshmallows. All of a sudden Jessica screamed and Linda placed her finger in the water. Lara's fire had gone out so she walked over to help Linda and Jessica. Linda was timing how long Jessica's finger was in the water. She took it out and Linda walked over to Roxy.

"Hello", Roxy said.

"Would you like to burn my stick", Linda asked holding her kebab stick.

"Sure", Roxy replied.

Linda past it to her as Roxy burnt it. They put out the fires and then got back in the car. Zoe sat next to Linda.

"There's never a dull moment when your around", Zoe said.

"You can always trust her to entertain the day", Jessica replied.

Zoe and Jessica both started laughing as Linda looked confused. Louise sat with Lara and Roxy and took a selfie with them. They eventually arrived back at the ED two hourz later.


End file.
